


Heavy Weight

by sweatpantz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Jealousy, LMAO, M/M, Pining, Showing Off, Ulaz' Instincts Ruining His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: Ulaz tries his best but he doesn't succeed... or does he?





	Heavy Weight

Ulaz sat at the far table of the feast, watching the rest of the paladins and sighing. The group was having a celebration with a tribe called the Nguwok, for saving their village. A giant lizard had somehow ended up on their planet, so Voltron had to find a way to take it back to its’ home planet where its’ proportions made more sense. 

Ulaz had helped with the mission of course, but as always he never really felt like part of the team. Every civilization they came into contact with seemed to avoid him. It was understandable, but he wished it could be different. He was glad he could do his part to help after what his people had done, but to truly be a hero the way the paladins were would be a dream. He noticed how many Nguwok were crowded around Shiro, chatting and laughing. Of course he attracted a lot of attention. He was strong and kind- the picture of a brave, shining hero and leader. A dashing knight in black armour; handsome and commanding and attractive and- Shiro caught his staring eyes from across the room. 

Ulaz cleared his throat, blinking and awkwardly raising his hand up to give Shiro a small wave. He could see Shiro chuckle, grin stretching up and shoulders’ bouncing. Shiro waved back, eyes squeezing shut, the soft look on his face cruelly reminding Ulaz just how perfect he was. 

Ulaz lowered his eyes then to his cup of ‘nectar’ that the Nguwok had given him. He chastised himself. The number of times his mind drifted to Shiro every day was starting to get alarming. He ought to concentrate more on ‘bonding’ with the rest of the team- he was told would be an important part of working with them. The other members seemed very busy and happy though tonight, playing a ball game with the Nguwok that Ulaz was foreign to. Ulaz thought he’d be better to leave them to enjoy themselves, they didn’t get much time for recreation as the saviours of the universe. Just for tonight he could sit solitary and sneak a few more glances of Shiro’s laugh. 

 

In the morning when they were loading the ship to take off again the Nguwok insisted that the paladins take a massive crate of their tribes’ finest foods as thanks.

Ulaz watched Shiro squat down, supporting under the crate with his arms and lifting with his thighs, grunting. Ulaz hummed to himself in admiration; lifting from the legs was both good for the back and good for the pleasure of viewing. 

Shiro started making his way to the ship with the load, thighs attractively flexing. Ulaz watched proudly as their leader carried a load not so easy for his species and size. Before Shiro made it to the ship though, a Nguwok stranger with sharp teeth sidled up beside them. “Need a hand with that, soldier?”

Ulaz, lingering behind Shiro huffed. “As if. Shiro is one of the strongest of the mighty Voltron paladins. As if he needs your help to-“

“Oh sure, thanks!” Shiro smiled, letting the alien step up beside him to support the other half of the weight. Ulaz frowned. If anyone should be helping Shiro It should be himself, not some blue stranger who was smaller than even the shorter percentile of Galra. 

The Nguwok smiled sparklingly over at Shiro as they walked. “My pleasure. The name is Eklen.”

Shiro nodded politely. “I’m Shiro. Nice to meet you. Your people have been very kind to us.”  
Eklen chuckled. “How could we not be when you have become our saviours! I wasn’t able to make it to the celebration last night but I wanted to introduce myself to the brave soldiers before they left. Especially you.” Those last words he spoke were purred out a little smoother than the others, Eklen looking Shiro up and down. Shiro raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off, choosing not to think too much of it. Ulaz was not able to dismiss it so easily, instincts influencing his actions.

Ulaz made a low sound in his throat, walking into their space and “gently” shoving Eklen out of his spot and carrying the other side of the crate himself.

“Wha- hey! What the-!” Eklen protested, staring at Ulaz in dismay and then fury, crossing his arms on the spot and glaring angrily as Ulaz walked off with Shiro.

“Hey um- sorry!” Shiro called out to Eklen behind them, not able to go properly apologize with his arms full. He looked over at Ulaz with a disapproving frown. “Ulaz, what was that?”

Ulaz just growled lowly, mumbling and glaring at the box they were carrying. 

“That was rude, that’s what that was.” Shiro gave Ulaz a punishing glare. 

“My apologies Shiro.” Ulaz retorted, but he didn’t look sorry one bit, turning his head to stare daggers at Eklen once more. 

 

The next day found them clearing out a room in the castleship. Pidge and Hunk wanted to turn it into some kind of engineering room, but there were large boxes of heavy Altean ship materials being stored there. The paladins were moving them to another room, carrying out stacks of the wide boxes in teams of two. Shiro was leading the operation but looked like he wanted to help more. Maybe Ulaz could team up with him and help him do more of the work.  
He’d noticed he was still on Shiro’s bad side from the incident the other day, and he was aware of Shiro’s reasoning. Shiro’d had a few talks to him before about not cooperating as a team and having poor public relations. “Working on these assets would be detrimental to his perception from others as a Galra member of team Voltron” And yesterday Ulaz had let him down. 

Suddenly Lance called out. “Hey Keith! Check it out, me and Pidge are the strongest team! Arm day every day, this is how you become a playa like me!” Lance had stacked an extra box on their stack and Pidge was glaring at him, her knees shaking a little under the price of his show-offery. 

Shiro laughed. “Good job guys, just make sure you don’t over do it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Keith called back over to Lance, stacking he and Hunk’s boxes even one more high, probably only able to lift it because of the huge samoan teen on the other side. 

“Alright, alright guys, that’s enough-“ Shiro raised his hands, trying to settle the group. But it was too late for Ulaz. His instincts just kicked in and he felt a strong need to show Shiro he was top dog. His plans to do productive teamwork flew out the window. He could show Shiro that he was strong enough on his own. He could impress Shiro much more than Keith and Hunk, he’d make Shiro gaze at him in admiration. Ulaz couched down and piled six of the boxes onto his wide shoulders. 

He shakily stood up, thighs burning with the effort and Shiro was definitely staring at him, but maybe not in the way Ulaz wanted. “U-ulaz woah! I think that might be too much.” Shiro started to come over to him, looking concerned. “I can help you Ulaz, I want to-“

Ulaz shook his head, trying to keep a cool composure and not show his struggle in his face. He felt like he was sweating more than he should be for only lifting something a couple of seconds. “There is nothing to worry about Shiro I am-“ He took his first step and his knee buckled, the boxes crashing to the floor, throwing Ulaz off balance and taking him down with them, the side of his face smacking down and his ankle pulling unpleasantly. 

“Ulaz!” Shiro ran over, kneeling down beside him. “Are you hurt?” Ulaz was strewn haphazardly over the boxes, blinking. He felt dizzy, his heart pounded with embarrassment and he tried to quickly remedy the situation. “I’m fine.” He said quickly, and without thinking he tried to get up. A pain shot up his ankle and he gasped, collapsing back down on the boxes. 

“Ulaz!” Shiro called out again, reaching out to gently stroke Ulaz’ side, as if that would ease the pain. “Ulaz please, stay still. You’re hurt, let me take care of you for a second.” He dragged a thumb over Ulaz’ cheek, surveying if there was any damage to his face, but it seemed only a little scraped up. “You know its’ not every day I treat someone wounded from something other than fighting.” He smiled at Ulaz a bit.

Ulaz groaned, covering his face with his arm. He was such a fool, he’d let his hormones get away on him and tried too hard to impress. Now he was just injured, looking like an idiot and causing Shiro even more hassle. 

“Tell me when it hurts please Ulaz.” Shiro’s hand was skirting down the leg he had tried to stand on, gently squeezing as his hand travelled. Upper thigh, lower thigh, then his knee. Maybe being injured wasn’t so terrible- Shiro’s hands were very warm. Shiro gently squeezed below his knee, then lower on his calf and Ulaz jolted a little in pain. 

Shiro looked up at him in concern, investigating the area with a gentle touch. “T-there Shiro.” Ulaz panted, the pain snatching air from his lungs.

“That’s what she said!” Pidge yelled from the other side of the room where she and Lance were dawdling around. 

Shiro bristled. “Pidge! Get back to work!” Shiro’s cheeks turned a little pink and Ulaz raised a brow. Human skin was quite fascinating. Shiro cleared his throat, speaking softer to Ulaz, very gently bending the ankle this way and that and watching the reactions in Ulaz’ face. “Thank goodness. I think its’ just a bad sprain. “

“What does Pidge mean Shiro? Who is ‘she’?” Ulaz couldn’t help but ask. Shiro’s reaction had been strange. 

Shiro sighed. “Nothing. It’s a dumb earth thing.” 

“Oh come on.” Pidge complained. “That’s no way to assimilate another species into a majority earthling team!”

Lance grinned like an idiot. “It means it sounds like you two are having sex!” He yelled out, loud and clear, as Lance does.

Shiro and Ulaz both choked, gasping and coughing awkwardly. 

Shiro’s head whipped back. “Lance!” He hissed, his face blotching red as a rose. “You’re gonna be doing extra training tonight, and I’m setting the bot to kick your skinny butt halfway across the galaxy! That- that’s wildly inappropriate!” 

Ulaz was just staring at Shiro, his heart pounding with the shock of what Lance had said. Shiro’s face had completely changed shades, it was beautiful. Ulaz couldn’t help but reach out and touch Shiro’s warm looking cheek. Shiro gasped and turned to look at Ulaz, his eyes blown wide. They stared for a few moments until- 

“Oh my god they ARE gonna have sex!” Pidge yelled. 

Shiro shrieked, setting down Ulaz’ ankle, jumping up and pointing at her furiously. “Pidge! Y-you’re doing extra training with Lance tonight! While I’m- while I’m dealing with someone injured could you guys just be a little responsible for onCE!?” His voice cracked and he settled back down beside Ulaz, trying to get him standing again while they were both dying of embarrassment. 

He still heard Pidge whisper to Lance. “I’ll bet you five space burgers that Ulaz loses his Shiroginity by the end of this week.”

Lance replied, and Shiro thought that their attempt at whispering was pathetic. “Hell yeah. Two space dads now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah this is completely un-beta'd and not really my best but I wanted to put out something for Uliro week cx  
> It also feels a little unfinished, if people wanted I might do another little half chapter


End file.
